


Fill your eyes

by vermicious_knid



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid





	Fill your eyes

 

 

 

_Zubrowka newspaper headlines as they appeared in 1932, March 21th._

**“M. Gustave inherites fortune!”**

**“ All possessions given tax free to her beloved friend, second court hearing in April.”**

**“Boy with apple finds rightful owner!”**

**“Where’s Dmitri?”**

 

* * *

 

Before he vanishes, they cross paths at a restaurant. It is some time before the baby arrives, and she likes to think they were happy. She’s very carefully not wearing anything too expensive, and this her husband understands. It’s too overwhelming.

The Chesbourg lounge is one of the finest establishments in Lutz, with crimson velvet interior and dark wood. It is sparingly lit, and mostly just by candlelight. It smells strongly of oak and cigar smoke.

Zero eyes widen when they enter and he says “Oh.” But it is not a reaction to the esthetic surroundings.

Across the room and eclipsed by shadows sit a small portion of the Taxis ascendants. Despite the loss of the inheritance, they must have some wealth left still or else they wouldn’t have come here. But pride is a hard thing to kill, so maybe there's that.  They’re on their way to a reserved table and he happens to turn his head _just so_. What Agatha can see from those quick glimpses of them reveals maybe more than they themselves are aware of. Dmitri has rumples in his clothes and big shadows under his eyes. His sisters are with him, a family dinner it seems.

After reading so many books from the hotel library, they remind her of the Graeae from greek mythology, all in black and faces painted like that. They all look dark and somewhat foreboding. Most alarmingly , Dmitri doesn’t say anything at all – but she can tell he really wants to. For a moment in the silence there is a sort of stand off, but nothing happens. He watches Zero first with black eyes that makes Agatha think of chopped off fingers and sarcophaguses. Then his eyes slide over to her and they switch and turn into a glowing amber.

She has no idea what that glance is trying to convey.

Zero, who can’t help being who he is, nods politely at them while they pass. The sisters only stare at them mutely, and she is sure they will gossip once they have gone.

“Do you want us to go somewhere else?” Zero asks her with big eyes once they are seated, but she shakes her head and smiles, her eyes bright.

 

 


End file.
